fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Army
The Revolutionary Army (革命軍, Kakumei Gun) is a little known about them and their forces so far. What is known is that their movement is a threat to the stability of the world and that they aim to go against the World Government as well as what it stands for. It would also seem that they are quite knowledgeable and well aware that it was actually Luffy D. Monkey who truly defeated Crocodile in Alabasta and that Vice Admiral Garp is Luffy's grandfather (before it was revealed to the public. The Revolutionaries' base is located in the regions of Grand Line on Baltigo, a windy island with snow-white soil and rocky terrain. History Twelve years before the beginning of the storyline, the Revolutionaries rescued the people of the Gray Terminal from the conflagration the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom created to destroy the trash for the upcoming visit of World Noble Jalmack. After the covert rescue mission was completed, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for period of recuperation. The Isshin Dojo assisted them with provisions and supplies for the injured residents of Gray Terminal. Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. Dragon had brought someone with him that needed urgent medical care. It was revealed that during the meeting of the Council of Kings at Mariejois, capital of the World Government, six years prior to the beginning of the story, Thalassa Lucas brought up the problem that Dragon, leader of the Revolutionaries, presented; that he was getting stronger and that in five or six years he would be a menace to the World Government. At some point in the present the three CP9 assassins, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori, were sent to an unnamed town to assassinate three important revolutionary leaders (Dragon not included). However, they are also forced to eliminate twenty extra people thanks to Fukuro revealing his unit's presence and their intentions to the town. Synopsis World Government Reactions Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government. And while the motives of the Revolutionary Army remain unknown, the Council of Kings considers their ideals and actions dangerous. However, from all known actions in the past, their ideals might only be dangerous to the World Government itself, as they seem to detest the current government system involving the World Nobles and slavery (as evidenced when Dragon encountered Sabo and the liberation of slaves from Tequila Wolf). Although the Revolutionaries operate on the opposite side of the law, much like what pirates do, there seems to be no known interaction between the two forces whatsoever. But that was until the Whitebeard War, where members Ivankov Emporio and Inazuma participated on behalf of their leader's nephew, Luffy D. Monkey. Any country displaying signs of revolution runs the risk of being targeted by the World Government. When Drum Island decided to change their government, their king, Wapol, warned them that such actions carry a risk factor and that the World Government would never allow it. As the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. Upon learning that Luffy is the son of the leader Dragon, the Marines made it a top priority for Luffy to be eliminated due to this heritage. Known Revolutionaries * Dragon D. Monkey: (Chief commander; from East Blue, Goa Kingdom; last seen at Baltigo) * Ivankov Emporio: (Commander; from Grand Line, Momoiro; escaped from Impel Down; currently at Momoiro Island) * Inazuma: (Member; from South Blue; escaped from Impel Down; currently at Momoiro Island) * Kuma Bartholomew: (Former commander; became a cyborg by Vegapunk; now a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea) Ship So far, only one of the association's ships has been shown: Dragon's unnamed ship. The figurehead and theme in fact appear to be a dragon, complete with a small dragon tail, fitting the name of the leader. This ship was kept around for at least ten years, as seen when Dragon took it to rescue the citizens from the Gray Terminal, and when they landed to get supplies. After the Battle of Navyford, it was seen moored outside of the headquarters. Flag The Revolutionary Army seems to use plain dark red flag. Trivia & References Site Navigation Category:Militias Category:Revolutionaries